As technology advances and information network blooms, our life has been changed significantly, and most networks require a cable or an optical fiber to transmit signals, and the quality of the cable structure affects the speed and quality of signal transmissions, so that the inventor of the present invention attempts to provide an improved innovative cable structure.
A conventional cable generally includes a power wire, a ground wire and a signal wire. After the power wire and signal wire are attached with each other, an insulation layer is formed and covered onto the wires by an injection molding process, and the power wire, the ground wire and the signal wire are combined together, and a connector is provided for connecting ends of the power wire, the ground wire and the signal wire to form a cable structure.
However, the power wire, the ground wire and the signal wire of the conventional cable structure are combined by attaching with one another. Since the signal wire is a high-frequency electric signal, which will affect the transmission of other different low-frequency electric signals, and each signal wire is not installed in a regular form, the electric signals of each signal wire will interfere with one another and affect the quality of signal transmissions.
In view of the foregoing problem, the inventor of the present invention conducted extensive researches and experiments, and finally provided a feasible design to overcome the aforementioned problem.